Holo-Dib
by The Great Invader ZIM
Summary: ZIM has a holographic projector and a new spaceship (...that was inspired by my Lego model). That's not a good thing...


Disclaimer : To my website with you

Disclaimer : To my website with you!

-----------

Dib walked home from Skool that Friday afternoon, wondering why ZIM had missed class two days in a row. Perhaps ZIM had another evil plot going on… another attempt at destroying his brain? He just had to know…

-----------

Donning his ninja-camouflage-gear (from NanoZIM, you know), Dib pocketed a mini-camera and set out to find out what ZIM was doing…and maybe get a picture without him seeing…

As he was running through the city, something blew past him. Dib stopped. There was no car or anything in sight. How could a gust of wind with the force of a vehicle going 80 come from nowhere? Every other inch of the surrounding area was silent, and no trees had rustled. What was going on?

"Hello Dib," said that familiar voice, drawling out his whole name. Dib whipped around the see ZIM in front of him, out of costume, standing on the bubble-domed cockpit on some sort of very complicated spacecraft. The little robot was near the controls, eating cupcakes.

The spacecraft was the 'Advanced VootRunner.' The glass dome in front of the cockpit was still present, and the insides still ebbed a strange magenta color, but the VootRunner was significantly larger. There was an expansive cargo hold, currently half-full of strange devices – flashing, glowing, and beeping – that were very alien. A large, triangular mirror was positioned on the roof of the cargo bay, shimmering. The mirror emitted such a bright surge of light that Dib hardly noticed when a long black cable wrapped itself around him and lifted him off the ground. There were two of those cables, one on each side.

"VootRunner! Up!" ZIM commanded, and two jets appeared from the hull and blasted them up. To his amazement, Dib realized that he, ZIM, GIR, and the spaceship were inside a shimmering orb that allowed view of the outside world in a distorted version of its true self.

GIR was banging on the controls, but the ship did not respond to his actions. It was following ZIM's voice patterns, not the buttons. ZIM's magenta eyes narrowing with triumph, and he smirked evilly, but Dib tried to show no fear.

"VootRunner, return to base," ZIM said, and as the spaceship complied he turned to Dib, who was still suspended in the air. "Quite an interesting night it has been for you, eh foolish human? It gets better… don't worry."

Dib tried to think of something throw back at the smug alien that wasn't cliché. "You can't keep me prisoner forever, ZIM, I'll escape… but in the meantime, Gaz and my dad will know I'm gone!"

The Irken said nothing, but pressed a button on the triangular mirror. A beam of light shot out and, after trying to make sense of the broken, silver, fluxing world that was spinning around him, Dib discovered that the beam had gone into his house. 

"What have you done, ZIM?" Dib shouted.

ZIM walked to the mirror and did something to the back of it. The device became parallel with Dib, and shot a beam of light at him. After wincing and expecting death or extreme pain, Dib opened his eyes. Magenta eyes, green skin, antennae… he was looking at ZIM… wait…no…

Dib was looking at himself. He shrieked.

ZIM laughed. "Stupid earth monkey! Are you afraid of a simple holographic projector?"

The boy became slightly less freaked out. "H-h-h-holo…?" he stuttered.

ZIM nodded, sighing impatiently. "What I have here is the perfect holographic projection. It creates images that are completely solid, and that can be control only by my voice, much like the Advanced VootRunner here." The alien paused for effect. "Have you realized what I am doing? The projection sent to your house… Oh, come on. Even such a filthy human stinkbeast such as yourself should have figured it out by now."

Dib had figured it out as ZIM was talking, but now the Advanced VootRunner had landed and the hologram projected on him faded. ZIM detached the cable that was still tightly securing Dib's arms to his side and threw him down a tube. Vowing ZIM's destruction, Dib reached the end of the tube and fell into a glass tube in a large and hi-tech laboratory-type room. Everything was magenta. The tube quickly filled with green goo. Dib gasped, but instead of going into a frozen-person-thingy sleep, he just hovered there, breathing oxygen from the sludge.

The alien slid down a tube that led to the 'house' level garbage can. Dib narrowed his eyes at the platform at the base of the tube, ready for ZIM to go back up. ZIM walked over to Dib in the tube.

"I just thought I'd let you sit in the waiting room before your…_utter annihilation! MWAHAHAHAHA!" _ZIM ceased his laughing. "It was inevitable. You were doomed from the instant I arrived, Dib. Just think of this as premature fate, earth monkey."

Trying desperately to escape this ordeal alive, Dib began wriggling inside the tube. He couldn't manage to move more than a few centimeters; this was thick ooze. All seemed lost. The goo did soften the cable's grip on Dib and the cord slid off him and hovered about him.

Through green-tinted vision and blurry glass, Dib could see the tiny robot, GIR, standing on the outside of the tube staring at him.

"Oooh! Wiggly wormy!" Then, without further explanation, GIR dropped to the metal floor and began squirming around like an earthworm worm on the pavement. Dib watched the robot with interest. What use is a robot that appeared to have no superior intelligence at all? Or maybe he was hiding his true self…but all that wiggling said otherwise.

"Hey!" Dib yelled into the green mass. His words came out as bubbles, but the robot seemed to have heard him.

GIR got up from the floor. "Hellooooooo! Would ya like me to sing the Doom Song?" the little thing asked. Dib shook his head. Such an eager request from such an insane robot could not be a good thing.

"Would…you…like…to…get…a…treat?" Dib said slowly, annunciating all his words in case GIR was somehow understanding him from the bubbles he emitted with each word. He was heavily relying on this robot's obvious insanity.

The little robot thought for a moment. "Is it chocolate bubblegum?" he asked the floating human. Dib figured a Brain-Freezy was what the robot wanted, so he nodded as best he could. GIR yelped with joy and went over to the tube control console and random poked buttons. After a nerve-racking minute of the tube ceiling coming down on him, the tube slid open and the ooze instantly drained. He sputtered, and took in several grateful breaths of real air. 

"Come on, let's go get the chocolate bubblegum," Dib muttered as he attempted to detangle himself from the black cord which had wrapped itself around him during the draining. GIR yelped again and pulled him to the exit. 

Just as the two reach ground level, ZIM came from another part of the underground lair with a mean-looking device in his hands. His eyes were smug.

"Ready for some doom, Dib?" ZIM's gaze found the tube empty and contents gone. Clenching his fists, ZIM growled. Then he saw the platform to the house come back down from the ground level. He leapt onto it and flew upward.

Dib ran though the house, but he turned when he saw the holographic projector sitting on a table in the front room of ZIM's house. Dib grabbed the first thing that came to hand – a strange lamp – and hurled it at the machine. Sputtering and sparking, a message appeared on a screen in the broken projector's side: **Transmission Ended.**

"Yesssss!" Dib hissed, and he turned to see GIR in his dog disguise.

"Ummm…. Let's go and get that…" Dib couldn't remember what they were getting, but he knew they had to hurry or ZIM would catch him. "…. That thing!" Grabbing hold of GIR's tiny dog arm, Dib pulled him outside and into the street. As Dib yanked GIR along toward his house, he could hear a cry of rage echo from ZIM's house. 

-----------

"Whew," Dib sighed. They were in front of his house, home free. It was about dawn. More than twelve hours since he snuck out. His ninja outfit was in perfect order, if not a bit soggy. Grabbing enough money for a large Chocolate Bubblegum Brain-Freezy from his pocket, he gave the currency to GIR.

GIR looked up at him. "This is Chocolate Bubblegum?"

"No, go buy one," Dib explained, then he turned to go inside his house. 

"I had fun t'day, thanks!" he could hear the dog cry after him. Acknowledging the words with a hand movement, Dib walked, exhausted, over the threshold into his house. Gaz came down into view, and looked at him.

"You're awake already? I thought you were sleeping… Anyway, go do something quiet. I'm on the last level." Gaz turned and went off, the GameSlave emitting various noises. 

Dib smiled, not even remembering what his sister just said. The projection of him was obviously gone. He was very tired. He climbed up into his room and collapsed into his bed. Even though he had accomplished nothing with this endeavor besides nearly dying, Dib had an idea for a new machine…

------------

Note: This is done. One chapter. That's it. The new machine will be mentioned in 'Cousin Shy.' I know that when I wrote this, 'Cousin Shy' wasn't up yet, and I have no intention of re-uploading this just to fix one thing. Anyway, did anyone like the Advanced VootRunner? It was inspired by a Lego model I tried to build of the VootRunner that turned out to be the 'Advanced VootRunner.' I, personally, like it a lot. 


End file.
